


Let them eat cake

by allonsytastic



Series: Whouffaldi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ;), Established Relationship, F/M, Human AU, Tumblr Prompt, WhouffaldiWeek2017, may contain mentions of a popular food-related televison programme, no mentions of nuts or lactose though, so you're probably fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Third submission for Whouffaldi Week 2017. Based on part of today's prompt -"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing"





	

The front door of their snug little terraced house is falling shut behind Clara, as she finally steps out of the flurry of snow which represents today's weather and into the cozy paradise that is _home._

_"John? I'm home early. Dad said he'd take the kids out for a spin and told me to go spend some quality time with my husband."_

As usual, there is no reply - John tends to get completely absorbed in whatever it is he's dong at the moment, losing all awareness of his surroundings in the process - more than once Clara's had to physically nudge him in order to alert him to her presence. He's probably holed up somewhere about the house, reading or tinkering on one of his _'little experiments'_ that tend to end up causing shortcuts, _(minor)_ electric shocks or _(once)_ a small fire which, though confined to the kitchen waste bin, was nonetheless irritating.

Clara gracefully rids herself of her clunky winter boots and grabs a pair of slippers, sighing contentedly upon exchanging the robust footwear for the comfort of their fluffy indoor equivalent. Disentangling herself from the enormity that is her multicolored knit scarf _(one of John's birthday presents)_ , removing her equally multicolored woollen cap and throwing off her thick winter coat, she steps toward the coatrack and dons an old worn-out hoodie which is reserved for the coldest of winter days. Much as she loves the great outdoors, there's nothing like coming bacak home to the comfort of an in-floor heating system and a change of attire.

 

_"John? Are you home?"_

There's a thump followed by a frenetic rustle originating from the general direction of the living room and Clara curiously steps towards it, crossing the hall and hesitating for the fraction of a second before opening the door. Upon entering the room, she is met with an unusual sight. Right there, his head buried between the cushions of their expansive living room couch, her husband appears to be searching for what Clara concludes must be the TV remote - his up until now frantic quest for the elusive electrical component seemingly halted mid-dive as he finds himself busted in front of the television with a rather unexpected piece of programming on playback from their digital recorder:

On the telly behind John, Paul Hollywood and Mary Berry are chastising a hapless contestant for ot properly glazing his cake creation on the latest episode of _The Great British Bake-Off._

John's head slowly emerges from behind the back rest of the couch. There's a mortified expression on his face and his ears have adopted a lovely shade of ruby in embarrassment. He clears his throat to escape the awkwardness, but his voice is still hoarse as he greets his wife: _"Uhm. Hi?"_

 

_"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."_ Clara says, making a vague gesture at the television with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

He doesn't even manage to shrug properly - still somewhat frozen in a state of shock - and instead ends up doing a weird twitching motion with his left shoulder.

_"Never since we met have I seen you get anywhere near an oven. A gas cooker, maybe - but not an oven."_

He's still looking at her with eyes as wide as planets. To be honest, that deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look sort of suits him. You might go as far as to call it adorable. 

_"Well, scoot over, I want to watch, too."_ she says, lightly shoving him in a gentle motion and squeezing in between him and the armrest so that she can snuggle up against his shoulder. _"Did you catch last season's gingerbread episode? That model with the reindeer cookies was brilliant, wasn't it?"_

  

John doesn't complain.

After all, he can't imagine a setting in which the addition of a cuddly Clara wouldn't constitute an improvement.


End file.
